


(I’m So Lucky) I Got You

by TheFinalOtp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I was going to make it angstier but who needs that, Identity Reveal, M/M, Slighty Less Crazy Wade, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp
Summary: When a mercenary goes after Spider-Man’s identity, he doesn’t care as much as he should. But then again, he’s always been a little naïve. Another mercenary saves him at the end of the day.Or: Deadpool goes to Liechtenstein, someone really wants to get in Spider-Man’s pants, and the receptionist is concerned.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	(I’m So Lucky) I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It’s my first work in the fandom, and even though I feel like writing from Wade’s POV was a risk, it was really fun. I hope you like it! Also, English is neither mine or nor my beta’s first language, so excuse us if there are any mistakes!
> 
> White box: []
> 
> Yellow box: {}

It has been a good day for Wade. His skin isn't hurting as much as it normally does, and his noisy neighbours have been kind enough to not start fighting until noon, so he manages to sleep in. He has a good patrol with Spidey after dark - one that ends with Mexican food. But universe doesn't like letting him have nice things, it never has.

Right after he goes to bed, one of his burners vibrate - the one he uses for business. He grunts as he creaks open his eyes to reads the text message. 

Weasel : I have some intel you might want about your friend. Can't tell you on text, come to the bar.

He doesn't bother responding. It doesn't take a genious to tell Weasel is talking about Spiderman, since Wade doesn't have many friends - only Spidey and Domino, and, well, Domino is lucky enough to stay out of shady business.

It's well past two a.m. when he walks into Sister Margeret's, yet it's as full as it could be, and then some more. He pushes a scrawny boy off of a barstool, ignores his swearing, and calls out to Weasel. The man finishes pouring a drink to a customer and makes his way to Wade. 

"Hit me, what'cha got?"

"Well, I heard your boy's got someone on his tail." He leans closer to Wade, but doesn't continue speaking.

"And?" Wade demands impatiently.

"Well, I'll tell you the rest but you gotta close your tab. Man's gotta eat." Weasel says nonchalantly.

{He won't need to eat if we smash his head into the counter and bask his skull in.}

"You're a greedy bitch, you know that?" He slaps a few hundred bills on the sticky counter. Weasel grabs the money and puts it in his pocket.

"Always a pleasure doin' business with you. Like I said, someone's trying to find out more about him. A merc called Sebastian. I don't know if his job is to kill, but rumor on the street says he's trying to find out who your friend actually is. Maybe give him a heads up, man."

[What kind of a name is Sebastian anyway?]

{We need to kill him! KILL HIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!}

Wade agrees with both of the boxes, a rare occurance. If this merc even lays an eye on Spidey, Wade will gut him. Slowly and painfully.

*

In his defense, Wade does try to warn Spidey the next time he sees him. Spidey laughs it off.

"Wade, it's not the first time someone tried to find who I am, and it won't be the last. I know how to protect myself from people like him. Thanks for the heads up though, it's good to know you have my back."

Wade would normally be very happy to be appreciated, but now, something feels very off. He feels like he can't let go of this as easy as his friend did. So he spends the next few days digging around to find out about more of this merc. Nobody seems to know anything about his past. However, he has a kill count to rival Wade's (barely), and appearently works for a group of powerful people in Germany. What would the Germans want from a vigilante from New York, he has yet to figure out. But he understands one thing: Spiderman can't handle this one on his own.

*

"And then the old lady goes on and threatens to call the police on me - rude, cause I was just tryin' to help her cross the street! I don't know, don't get me wrong, I love living in New York but man, people here are so aggressive."

Wade nods and replies around a mouthful of pizza. "Tell me about it, baby boy. In Canada, people are so much nicer than these scums. I mean, except my ma and pa, cus you know, they were big bad meanies, Spidey. They would have fit in here much better, I'm tellin' ya! But maybe it's not the best idea to put all the meanies of the world in one place. Have you seen that one episode in Doctor Who where Daleks had to call Doctor so he could blow up the Dalek Asylum? Of course you have, you're a nerd. Don't ask me why I've seen it though, cus it's a secret."

He stops rambling to swallow and take another bite. If Spidey is bothered by his manners, he doesn't show it. He had tried to teach Wade some table ettique back when they first met but had given up quickly. 

"Why do you always assume I'm a nerd?" he asks, somewhat teasing.

"Spidey. Baby boy. Love of my life. You are the nerdiest nerd to ever nerd." Wade deadpans, and the visible part of the younger man's face turns a bright pink. Wade loves making him blush and stutter, which he always does when Wade flirts even slightly. 

Spidey doesn't reply, and Wade goes back to talking his ears off. That is, until, there isn't any pizza left. Spidey stands up and stretches his limbs, and Wade shamelessly takes in the way his muscles move under the spandex suit. He knows the hero will never flirt back, or be insane enough to desire Wade. It makes him a little sad sometimes, but still, Spidey is one of the few people who can tolerate him and pretend Wade isn't a freak. He'll take what he can get, and maybe ogle once in a while. 

"I have some things to do for a couple days, but I'll be patrolling Wednesday night. I'll see you if you wanna join, yeah?"

"Sure thing doll."

Spidey pulls his mask back on before he can begin to blush and jumps off gracefully, a "thwip" sound following soon after. Wade chuckles with joy, but it dies down after he remembers what he has to do now. He grimly stands up and leaves the rooftop as well, but his way is less graceful and much more bloody.

*

In hindsight, he should have seen this coming.

He is crouched behind a trash can, trying to stay as quiet and still as possible as Spidey changes out of his suit just a few feet away. He knew he would be breaking Spiderman's trust when he had make the decision to stalk him. He has to protect him from Sebastian, even if it costs their friendship. Wade prefers having another hater over having a dead friend.

But he hadn't realised this part of his plan would mean he would see Spidey get undressed. 

So he stays as still as possible, keeps his eyes firmly on his knees as he listens the shuffling of fabric. He doesn't move until he hears footsteps walking out of the alley. He lifts his head and catches the sight of brunet hair, black jeans and a dark red hoodie. The color combination makes him grin even as he feels a guilty tug in his heart.

The boxes are quiet today, so he manages to focus on his mission. He follows the young man who walks hurriedly and goes into a small shop. Wade stays a few feet away, takes cover as he examines the store. The worn down sign reads "Ali's: Cameras & Photography Courses". He can see the brown skinned old man behind the counter fiddling with a camera as he talks with the young hero. Wade doesn't know much about cameras, but the machine doesn't look new, so he assumes it's second-hand. A few seconds later, the man gives the camera to Spidey in exchange for a few crumpled bills. 

Finally, Spidey turns around to leave the shop, and Wade sees his face for the first time. 

He looks younger than Wade anticipated. His brown, pretty eyes and sharp jawline are the first things that catch the merc's attention. His hair is a wild mane of brown streaks and fall into his eyes as he struggles to put the camera into his backpack.

Wade's a little in love.

{Fuck, why couldn't he be ugly? Maybe than we'd be somewhere close to his league. I vote we go kill ourselves right now.}

[Don't be stupid, he would be way out of our league even if he had an ugly face. We have our own private league, just us and naked mole rats.]

"Shut up you two, we have more important things to do right now." Wade grunts. He waits until Spidey is far enough and starts following him again till they're at the door of an apartment building. He watches from afar as the hero opens the door with a key and waits until the younger man dissapears inside.

*

It's hilariously easy to find out about someone's identity once you know their adress, even if you aren't a highly trained mercenary. It barely takes him an hour to find out everything about Spidey. 

His name is Peter Parker, and he lives with his aunt, May Parker. He's a sophomore in Columbia University. He has an Instagram account filled with high quality pictures of scenery, alongside of some photos of him, a blonde girl and a blond boy, named Gwen and Harry. They all look so pretty and young, and Wade can't help but feel like a creepy old stalker. 

He slams the laptop shut and stands up, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. His hand reaches to the Desert Eagle tucked in the waist of his sweatpants and puts it under his chin. He's so desperate to pull the trigger, the boxes are cheering him to do so, and he can't help but join them. It takes every ounce of self control in his body to put the gun down. Spidey - no, Peter- is in danger. Sebastian can catch him as Wade is trying to grow his brains back. 

So he grits his teeth, grabs a beer from the fridge, and goes back to work. 

*

Wade follows Peter for nearly a week before something happens.

He follows him to college, to the grocery store, to meetings with his friends. It all feels so personal, and Wade hates himself more than he ever did for invading Peter's privacy. He knows he's not supposed to see any of this. Peter doesn't want him to see any of this. He doesn't want Wade in this part of his life. But Wade intrudes anyway, and acts like he always does when they meet up for patrol. And the other merc doesn't even make an appearance, and Wade starts to fear he does all this for no reason at all. 

That is, until Peter visibly startles as he is walking home from school in a deserted street.

Wade knows him well enough to understand his body language: He's sensing danger. Wade also knows Spidey's senses don't go off around him. 

He looks around and catches the sight of Sebastian.

He knows that's the merc, his black-dyed hair and the heterocromism (one brown, one blue eye) are hard to miss. Wade's scarred skin is even harder to miss, since he's out of the suit; and they lock eyes as Peter fastly walks towards the nearest avenue. 

Sebastian makes a move to follow Peter, but Wade is all over him before he can move. He tackles him to the ground and reaches for the knife in his boot. Sebastian gets over the shock of the impact fastly, and throws Wade off of himself and gets up. A gun appears out of nowhere in his hand, and Wade kicks it hard. It scatters on the pavement, too far away from reach. He finally grabs his knife as the merc throws a punch. It's not strong enough to make Wade stumble back, but still breaks his nose with disgusting crunch. Sebastian fights sloppy, doesn't use martial arts, but it gets the job done, Wade remarks. 

He digs the knife in Sebastian's shoulder, and kicks him in the stomach as he's still holding the handle. The other man doesn't even seem bothered by it and Wade can't help but feel a little impressed.

"What the fuck do they feed you in Germany?"

The man doesn't reply, but growls as he throws himself on Wade, draw a dagger and stab it through Wade's sternum. He chokes on saliva for a second, the pain making it hard to breathe.

[Get up, you moron.]

"You can't put it in on the first date," he manages to grunt out and throws Sebastian off of him so hard that the other man practically flies. He pulls the dagger out of his chest, bone and flesh already knitting back together.

"Thanks for the weapon," he chirps and and launches himself to Sebastian, a knife in both hands. They stab into both of his lungs, and the merc makes a wheezing, screaming sound. He tries to push Wade off of himself, but before he can, Wade pulls the dagger out of his chest and stabs him in the eye. 

The man bleeds out pretty quickly.

Wade looks at the body as he stands up. It doesn't take him long to realise he killed a man in public, in broad daylight, and out of his suit. 

{Shit.}

[Shit.]

Shit.

*

Domino agrees to dump the body, since she's the only one who can do it in such a public place. He promises to spend all of his next paycheck on her, grabs his suit and ammo, then skips town. He heads up north, settles in a grimy motel in Montreal for the day. He decides to lay low for a few weeks. 

It's not like Wade can't get away with what he did, he's a highly trained individual who can manage to dodge SHIELD, FBI, NYPD, and any other form of abbreviation the world can throw at him. However, he knows the public won't forget the unidentified killer until some other crime distracts them.

Peter texts him, asking if he's the one on the news. He hasn't seen Wade's face yet, but he knows the way he fights and is aware he's heavily scarred. It musn't have been that hard to put the pieces together. Wade doesn't reply. The next day, Peter texts him again, telling him to be careful out there and that he's trying to clean up the mess, it would be safe for him to come back in two weeks or so. 

He takes a conveniently timed job in Liechtenstein, kidnapping and intimidating a company's CEO for information ("No killing, Pool," Peter had said once and Wade listened). It goes smoothly, his employer is pleased, and pays the promised 50K + expenses. He buys Peter a souvenir from there, and decides to spend the rest of his exile in Austria. He hopes the cleanup is going well, because as much as he likes Europe, he misses Spidey.

*

After three weeks, Wade starts to get worried. 

He texts Spidey a few times, but never gets a reply. Spidey, even when he claims that Wade's annoying him, always texts back. 

[I bet he's just sick of cleaning your mess. Look at you, you find one person willing to stand you, and decide to become a liability to them.]

{I don't think he's even doing that. He's just happy to have you out of his hair, and trying to stop you from coming back.}

Wade doesn't reply. Spidey always tells him that boxes are just spewing out bullshit, but it's hard not to believe them when he can't even get a dismissive reponse. 

*

"Wade? Oh thank God. Wade please, they got me, Wade please help."

It sounds like Peter is crying, though it's hard to tell over the white noise coming from the background. Wade's hand tightens around the phone. 

"Calm down, where are you?"

"I don't know, I woke up in a plane and they had vibranium handcuffs and chains, and we landed and they dragged me in a building. I think I'm not even in the States. I snatched the phone from one of the guards, bu I can't talk long." His voice trembles, and Wade sees red with fury.

"What kind of a building?"

"Some kind of a weapon factory. Out of the city, there were trees all around us. I didn't see anything else." His voice is higher than usual, and he sounds so young. 

"I think I know where you are. I'm coming baby boy, don't worry. I'll be there before you know it. I'm coming to get you." 

He ends the call and suits up, getting ready to go to Germany.

*

Wade might be a reckless person, but he isn't sloppy by any means. He obviously did his research on Sebastian's employers, so he knows where the factory is and who it belongs to. The owner is a textbook perv, one of those assholes who think having money means you don't need consent. He has been sued by interns and assistants of all ages and genders, but always got away. Wade believes he must have developed some sort of fantasy with Spiderman. The image of Peter, young and chained up and scared in the hands of a molester, makes Wade sick to his stomach. 

He doesn't know how he gets there, but he finds himself observing the factory from behind the trees. 

The building is vast and low, like a warehouse. He counts 7 guards in the front, 7 in the backside, and 2 on the each side entry. There aren't any windows, so he doesn't know what to expect once he goes in. He decides to slip in quietly. He approaches to one of the side entrances and takes them down quietly with the katanas. They don't even get time to scream. ("No killing, Pool," Peter had once said, but Wade can't afford to listen. Not this time.)

The machines are on, and there are several people working in the vast space. It all looks very industial and somewhat professional, he remarks idly. There isn't a door, so scans the space until he spots a flap in the hardwood floor. However, it's placed right in the middle of the room. Wade can't go there unnoticed, and these people just seem like civilians, so he shouldn't harm them.

He notices a fire alarm on the wall to his right. That'll do, he thinks. Spidey would be proud. He slips back out of the door, leans on the wall. He pulls a suppressor from one of his pouches and attaches it to his gun. He knows it won't be completely discreet, but hopefully people will be distracted by the alarm.

The alarm starts blaring immediately after the bullet hits it. The workers startle and start to pile in front of the front door, pushing each other out of the way to exit as fast as possible. 

Satisfied, Wade makes a beeline for the lid and opens from the back. Countless bullets fly to where he would be if he opened it from the front. Once the shooting stops, he sticks his head in and grins.

"Hello boys!"

Then he drops a grenade.

It's not an active one, obviously, he doesn't know how close Peter is, but it delivers the desired effect and startles the guards. He takes advantage of the distraction and jumps inside. He swiftly cuts the heads off of the closest two, then kickes one of the bodies. The man standing behind him stumbles and falls when it hits him, shrieking in disgust. That makes the other snap out of the shock, and they start firing again. Wade easily deflects the bullets with the katanas.

"Is this how you're gonna kill me? Boring me to death?" he sasses, and swings one of the blades to the closest guard, cutting him cleanly into two pieces. Once the guards run out of bullets, its hilariously easy to get rid of them. Wade cuts, stabs, kicks, and they're all down in a matter of seconds. 

A dark corridor leads to a door guarded by two young man. They make a pathetic attempt to attack, but Wade already sheathed the katanas, he draws the guns strapped to his thighs and shoots them in the chest. He kicks down the door and finally finds Peter.

He's chained to a metal chair. His face is bruised, his lip is split and his eyes look unfocused - they drugged him, Wade realises instantly. He's also only wearing his boxers and Wade has never been more furious.

There is an old man, the employer, cowered in the corner, like Wade would spare him if he stays still and quiet. He looks terrified when he's ordered to unchain the boy. He nods shakily and reaches into his jacket. 

Wade realises the small gun he's drawing even before he sees it, and shoots the man in the head without hesitation. The man slumps down against the wall and empties his bladder. Wade makes his way to him, reaches inside the jacket and digs out the keys before kicking the body with a sick satisfaction.

"Hey, I'm here, I got you," he murmurs as he uncuffs Spidey. He doesn't collapse to the floor like Wade expects, but doesn't make a move to get up either. Wade puts his hand on one of the naked shoulders and Pete finally seems to acknowledge his presence. His eyes flutter and he leans into Wade.

"I got you, baby," he repeats as he pulls the boy to himself. Trembling limbs wrap around his neck and waist, and he lifts Spidey like he weights nothing. Then Peter finally passes out.

"Let's get you out of here."

*

It takes three hours for Peter to wake up. 

Wade has brought them to the closest motel he could find. However, a heavily armed man dragging an unconcious boy into a motel room doesn't seem very good, so the reseptionist insists on staying with them till the boy wakes up. Wade explains that this is his friend and has been drugged by someone else, but doesn't ask her to leave. She watches carefully as Wade tends Peter's wounds with minimal touching and dresses him in Wade's own sweats. Then they settle on the worn couch and watch cable TV until Peter calls out to Wade.

"I'm here," he says as he sits by his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Peter mumbles. "Who's that?"

Wade explains the situation, and Peter nods before reassuring the woman in English. She advises them to file a police report before leaving.

"I..." Suddenly the dazed look in his eyes clear out as he touches his face. "Oh."

"I've already seen your face," Wade confesses and immediately wants to die for the betrayed look he gets. He explains the situation as good as he can, and Peter doesn't comment. 

"Are you mad?"

"I don't know."

Wade doesn't reply.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't answered that call."

"Baby boy, if I had missed that call, I would find a way to kill myself and stay dead." Wade says with a grim tone.

They sit in heavy silence for a moment.

"Can you take off your mask?" Peter asks suddenly.

"Why? You don't want to puke right now Webs, believe me."

"Bullshit," Peter replies quickly with a stern look. "And, if you don't take it off," he says slowly, "then how am I supposed to kiss you?"

Wade freezes up.

"You don't mean that," he wheezes out.

"Please?" Thin fingers graze his cheek. "Please, Wade."

And oh, he begs nearly as desperately as when he asked Wade to save him, how is Wade supposed to say no? He slips his mask off fastly, like ripping off a bandaid, closes his eyes and braces himself.

[Idiot.]

But then there is a warm hand on the back of his neck and a forehead against Wade's own. A thumb grazes his cheekbone. His eyes flutter open and Peter silently gasps before pulling Wade to himself. 

Their lips collide in a tentative kiss and Wade feels his soul departing his body. Peter's tongue pushes inside Wade's mouth and he moans, pulling the younger man into his lap.

They're gasping for breath when they finally break apart. They stay like that for a few seconds, arms wrapped around each other.

"I'm so lucky I got you," Peter whispers and Wade feels himself actually tearing up. The boxes mock him for being a sap, claim that this is all a bad joke.

(But Spidey always tells him that boxes are just spewing out bullshit, and Wade believes him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
